LakeClan (RPG)/Bumbleheart
History Kit-Hood :Bumblekit was born into a little of Woodstar and Brownstripe that was nicknamed the "Big Three" litter, because not only were the three kits large, they all grew up to be significant members of their Clan. Bumblekit was the only she-kit in the litter; she was optimistic and high-spirited, yet she could stand up for herself and her siblings when it came to talking to her stern mother. She seemed a natural born leader. Apprenticeship :Bumblepaw was apprenticed to Moonstream, Hawkstar's father and the cat that discovered the spiritual grounds of StarClan that were named after him. At the time, Moonstream was one of the oldest warriors in the Clan and ready to become an elder; he often had trouble controlling his energetic apprentice. Some cats say that the two weren't a good match, while others argue that Moonstream taught Bumblepaw how to be patient with cats that were older, slower, or weaker than her. Warrior :Even after she became a warrior, Bumbleheart was very close to her siblings, Snowfalcon and Fishwing. She would visit Fishwing in the medicine cat den, and would try to go on the same patrols as Snowfalcon. Then, one day, her father Woodstar lost his last life. She grieved with her Clan and missed her father terribly, but still managed to retain her joyful nature. Her brothers, however, became much more snappish, and she was worried about them. But she had to focus mainly on her Clan, because the new leader, Hawkstar, had appointed her as deputy. Deputy :Bumbleheart took her deputy duties very seriously, training her apprentice, Berrypaw, vigoriously. After the Battle of Longclaw, she comforted Berrypaw and Fishwing as they grieved for Fizzpelt, a cat that they were very close to who had died in the battle. She also defended the two loners that arrived just after the battle, Fuega and Starwatcher, from Fishwing, who complained about how Hawkstar kept letting rogues into the Clan. Then one day, two cats, Pancake and Waffle, came to LakeClan to warn their friend Fuega, who was now Wildpaw, of the approaching rogues, and how their son, who had previously been part of Skull's group, had been kicked out and was seriously injured. Fishwing refused to help the injured cat, Twitch, but Bumbleheart, having learned about medicine from her brother, decided to help. While she was at the farm where the loners lived, helping Twitch recover, she began to fall in love with him and question her life as a Clan cat. She came back to LakeClan to briefly tell them that she was to live on the farm, being fed by Twolegs and the rodents in the stables. Though her Clanmates were shocked and a little disappointed in her, they agreed that it was the best life for her. Berrytail finished her training, and Oakdapple took Bumbleheart's place as deputy. Kittypet :Though Bumbleheart now lived several days away from her previous home, she was still determined to help her Clan family. She and Twitch participated in the Great Battle, and afterwards they thought of joining LoneClan. However, when they found out that their farm was almost exactly between the Clan forest and LoneClan's home, they decided to act as messangers for the Clans. Every few moons, the farm cats use a system similar to the Pony Express, with each cat going from one stop to another and passing the information to a different cat, who travels to the next stop and continues the cycle. In this way, Bumbleheart lives the peaceful life of a barn cat but still continues to help her Clan. Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article